冬 GHOST 冬
by INVIERNO
Summary: KAI X REI


He aquí una nueva historia, directamente de mi baúl del polvo XD.

Pues no la había publicado por el sencillo hecho que no sabia que titulo ponerle, ¿habían oído semejante excusa? Pero es la verdad, y como quiero cerrar año bien, decidí que esta seria la ultima historia de este año 2008

El titulo al ultimo fue el mas obvio que encontré, ¿ya les dije que mi inspiración se escapo con mi imaginación? Por que lo hicieron.

Bueno les dejo con la historia, disfrútenla tanto como yo disfrute comer mis galletas mientras la escribía, jajaja

Por cierto **¡¡¡¡ Feliz navidad y que tengan un mas feliz año nuevo!!!**

**_**

_

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **

**ghost**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **

-

-

Por que tengo que estar aquí? Justo a mitad de un cementerio rodeado de gente a la cual no le hablo. Tienen idea de lo que es soportarlos todos los días de clases, oyendo siempre sus estúpidos comentarios, y ahora no solo tengo que oír sus comentarios tan burdos y sin sentimiento sino que también tengo que oír sollozos, la mayoría he de ser sincero, son tan falsos como todos estos patéticos intentos de seres humanos.

Les diré el porque de este burdo intento de tristeza. Un tipo que al parecer era de nuestra clase, el se murió. Y henos aquí, parados enfrente del ataúd que baja con asombrosa lentitud mientras los sollozos de las niñas no cesa…como pueden aparentar algo que no sienten.

Al final y tras haber ofrecido nuestras condolencias a la familia, nos dan permiso para que nos retiremos del sepelio de Rei Kon.

En todo caso tengo que admitir que me dio una gran lastima su madre, la cual cargaba piadosamente el retrato del difunto. La imagen que ella exhibía es como yo recordaba a mi compañero de clase, siempre alegre, con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Mi madre solía decirme de pequeño que cada persona tiene algo bueno en su ser y hay que saber distinguirlo y una vez hecho aferrarse a esa cualidad. Creo que así fue como se enamoro de mi padre sino de que otra forma pudo haber sido. No todos los días una chica tan hermosa como lo era mi madre se enamoraba de un tipo ruso tan frió como los mismos témpanos de Siberia… Ah mis queridos padres…

Ahora que Rei esta muerto creo que e descubierto su cualidad y no son los deportes en los cuales era mas que magnifico con esa agilidad felina suya, tampoco fue su habilidad mental para la escuela, al final nada de eso importo…lo que descubrí fue esa capacidad para siempre estar feliz. Aunque el estuviese enfermo nadie lo supo hasta el final, sus continuas faltas en estos últimos días pasaron desapercibidas para el grupo hasta que la fatal noticia llego a nuestros oídos durante la clase de matemáticas…

Recuerdo los llantos de algunas chicas, las pobres solo lloraban por no haber tenido un oportunidad con el. Solo por eso.

Es tan triste.

Aunque suene egoísta, pero que humano no lo es? Me gustaría haberle dicho que si se encontraba a mis padres les avisara que a pesar de estar a cargo del abuelo, estoy bien.

La ceremonia a concluido y todos caminamos asía la salida mientras los mayores comentan que es demasiado triste que una vida tan joven y vivas se haya apagado tan rápido…en parte tienen razón….

Sin llamar mucho la atención me deslizo asía la salida, no aguanto ni un minuto mas ver a las chiquillas dando el espectáculo de su vida, fingiendo no poder mas sintiéndose desmayar para que un buen mozo de mis compañeros las auxilie. Eso es todo no aguanto, tanta multitud me abruma, Rei si que era querido…que envidia…

Doy unos cuantos pasos y frente a mi una conocida cara me ve desconcertada…yo lo conozco, acabo de ver ase unos instante su imagen en brazos de su madre, como olvidar esos ojos café claro. Como puede ser, acaso me volví loco?...

…Rei?…

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

— Lo siento—

— No tienes por que disculparte—

— Yo creo que si, fue un descuido mió, jamás debería haberte mirado así, pero soy nuevo en esto y no se como funciona aun lo de ser un alma errante—

­

— Ya te lo dije solo fue un pequeño sobre salto, nada que un buen descanso y una visita al psiquiatra no cure —

— Es que veras…como te lo digo... —

— Dilo ya, antes de que me duerma, y tu, pequeña alucinación, te vallas. Solo el pensar que estoy aquí platicando con migo mismo en voz alta me produce escalofríos —

— Pero te he dicho que soy un alma errante, ¿por que no me crees? —

— Esta bien, supongamos que eres Kon, ¿que quieres?­—

­

— Veras yo,…me gustaría que recogieras algo en mi cuarto — el espíritu, podría decirse casi humano aun, se sentó como si aun conservara un cuerpo y tras cruzar sus dedos unos segundos me miro…aunque no sabia que un espíritu se sonrojara—es algo que no quiero que mis padres vean, es algo vergonzoso—

— Esta bien, ya entendí, iré y recogeré un poco tu cuarto, ahora déjame dormir —

— Me prometes que iras? —

— Si —

— ¡Que bien! Gracias Kai, te veo mañana descansa—

Apunto estuve de pararme sorprendido pero no me lo permití, aun así la duda no me dejo dormir en toda la noche…como era que Kon recordaba mi nombre, pensé que el no lo recordaría, es mas dudaba que en toda su corta existencia se hubiese grabado mi nombre.

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

A la mañana siguiente me levante como todas las mañanas, pensé que simplemente lo había soñado pero allí estaba el, sentado en la mesita de mi cuarto esperándome.

Y sin percatarme me encontré en su cuarto esculcando cosas que jamás me hubiese imaginado que mi compañero tendría

— Ya veo porque no querías que tu familia viese todo esto—

— No es mió— dijo mientras se cubría el rostro ¿sonrojado? — me lo prestaron ase un tiempo unos amigos de la escuela…podrías enviárselas por favor—

— Jamás hubiese imaginado que tu tendrías porno —

— Ya te he dicho que no son mías—

— Ya, esta bien, lo are —

Seguí acomodando aquí y haya, tan rápido como podía, estaba seguro que si la señora Kon me veía, no se tomaría a bien que hubiese cambiado las cosas de su difunto hijo sin autorización de nadie y si alguien me atrapaba seria el final.

Por que preferiría decir que estaba en ese sitio para robar que decir 'sabe veo el espíritu de su hijo y me pidió de favor que recogiera un par de revistas porno que estaban por aquí'. Aunque si jugaba bien mis cartas simplemente podría mentir y decir que era el mejor amigo de su hijo y estaba hay para recordarlo por que lo extrañaba...pero eso significaría fingir igual que todo el mundo.

Por mi bien sería mejor acabar con eso rápido e irme sin ser atrapado.

Un sobre de entre un montón de libros en el librero de la habitación, cayo a mis pies, saliéndose el contenido y esparciéndose por la habitación

…eran fotos... ¿de mí?...

— No veas eso — se arrojo el delgado espectro a recoger las fotos pero sus manos solo traspasaron por las fotos, hasta por el mismo piso alfombrado. Me agache y recogí una a una mis tantas imágenes

— De que se trata todo esto— no quise sonar frió pero como siempre mi costumbre gano e hizo que el espectro de cortos cabellos negros temblara

— Me gustas…desde hace mucho yo me enamore de ti— se agacho y se sonrojo — no te preocupes no te molestare mas,..ya estoy muerto ¿recuerdas? —

Al instante el chico desapareció

De ese incomodo momento pasaron 7 días, y si recuerdo exactamente ase cuantos días fue, no es por que me halla sentido mal de tratarlo así y ahora lo espere para disculparme o algo por el estilo, es simplemente que recuerdo la sensación tan extraña que me hizo sentir…fue raro.

Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para recordar eso.

Simplemente tengo que esforzarme en los estudios, y sacarme de una buena vez de la cabeza, su rostro sonrojado.

Pobre chico, aun después de muerto el me recordó y por mi causa se quedo atorado en este mundo, no me parece nada agradable que por mi culpa alguien se quede en ese estado….espero que ya halla ascendido al cielo.

Tanta son las ganas de seguir viviendo que a pesar de que el esta muerto, no se fue sino que se aferro a la vida y a este mundo tanto como pudo.

Salgo de mis interminables clases mientras que por mas que lo intento de mi cabeza no sale la pregunta que me a mantenido al margen durante todo este día

— Acaso será que el todavía desea seguir vivo? —

Seria maravilloso que el pudiese regresar, digo su familia saltaría de felicidad, todos en la escuela dejarían de estar tristes y regresaría el ambiente normal.

Recuerdo que cuando mis padres murieron, varias veces pedí al cielo que me los devolviera pero eso jamás paso, incluso en mi infantil desesperación trate de hacer un trato con las estrellas, pedí que yo fuera intercambiado por mis padres, suena tonto lo se pero creía que era injusto que ellos estuvieran arriba mirándome y si me intercambiaba ellos estarían aquí abajo y yo los podría ver…que ingenuo fui…

Jamás me paso nada, por semanas espere morir, pero no paso nada, siempre e sido de una perfecta salud, a no ser de un ligero resfriado que pesque de niño...eso es todo lo cerca que estuve de la muerte…

Tanta suerte e tenido que estoy seguro que aunque me parase fijo justo aquí por donde voy caminado en estos momentos, en estas vías del tren, no pasaría nada.

De repente de la nada oigo un fuerte estruendo y un chirrido de llantas llama mi atención, será que el tren se acerca para darme un muerte veloz? Nada de eso es cierto, lo que en verdad paso es que un auto al parecer perdió el control y se fue a estrellar en frente a un poste

El auto esta desecho, uno de los pasajeros salio proyectado a través del cristal y se fue directo contra el piso. El otro…aun esta dentro, lo único que puedo ver es su brazo a través de la ventanilla, chorrea litros de sangre. No hay nadie cerca, se oyen rumores de personas a lo lejos pero que pueden hacer, ya están muertos

— ¡¡Llama a una ambulancia!! — Oigo una conocida voz a mis espaldas — ¡¡Kai!! —

— Están muertos— volteo a verlo y sus tristes ojos me ven — esta bien — saco de mi bolsillo del pantalón un celular y marco lo mas rápido posible a emergencias

— Pobre chico, era de mi edad — se arrodilla frente a los escombros del auto justo en frente del señor, mirando no al cadáver sino a un punto a la nada — tengan calma en un momento vendrán por ustedes — Kon sonríe —es verdad, eres positivo, creo que es cierto, mínimo no vas tu solo tu padre te acompaña, no…no se como es allá arriba…o bueno un placer, adiós — me voltea a ver — siento haberte hecho marcar, ya se fueron—

— Kon, ¿no habías ido al cielo? —

— O no, solo rondaba por allí —

— ¿Eres un fantasma, no es cierto? Un alma sin cuerpo— Kon asintió — ¿si tuvieses un cuerpo, volverías a la vida? —

— No lo se, yo creo que no —

— Por que no lo intentas. No tienes nada que perder, tal vez puedes volver a la vida —

— No, es mejor así, puedo ver a la persona que amo cuando yo quiera —

— ¡¡Pero que tontería estas diciendo!! —

— Si estas muerto es el fin de todo y deberías irte de una buena vez a descansar en paz, pero si estas vivo…entonces tal ves tengas una oportunidad para componer las cosas que no hiciste cuando estuviste vivo—

— Estas seguro de lo que dices…si revivo esta vez no me detendré por nada, me pegare a ti y jamás te dejare…¿aun estas de acuerdo con ello? —

— Es mejor que te des prisa, la ambulancia ya llega— increíblemente sonreí

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

— ¿Yuan Tzu-yeh? — menciono incrédulo al leer en la placa de la habitación de hospital en la que estoy entrando

— Parece que era chino— dice una voz debajo de su frazada en un cama limpia de hospital — me podrías seguir llamando por mi nombre si gustas —

— Hasta tu voz cambio— me acerco a la cama y jalo un poco su frazada que tiene cubriéndolo por completo

— No solo eso— se desliza la manta dejando ver sus nuevos rasgos. El cuerpo no esta mal, tiene una cabellera negra como la de su anterior cuerpo pero esta es mas larga y posee unos ojos tan bellamente dorados…

— Tienes suerte es casi lo mismo—

— Yo no era chino, bueno no totalmente aunque mi madre lo era—

— Me alegra— me siento en el filo de la cama — me alegra saber que todo salio bien— logro articular ante la mirada que me observa fijamente, estudiándome tan lentamente que un sonrojo se apodera de mi.

Su rostro se acerca hacia mi, sus bellos ojos dorados se cierran y con una lentitud agonizante roza mis labios con los suyos comenzando a besarme tan lento y delicadamente. No puedo mas que dejarme llevar, es una sensación nueva y muy interesante que hace que sienta un mar de sensaciones que se arremolinan en mi estomago, causándome que pierda el aliento….con tan solo un beso

— Te dije que no me separaría de ti jamás y esta vez pienso cumplir…te amo Kai—

—…espero que cumplas…— susurro pero sonrió verdaderamente y de corazón al ver la mirada acuosa de Rei posada en mi.

Quizás pueda soportar esto después de todo.

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **

Y bien que opinan? Bueno? Malo? ¡¡¿Pésimo?!!

Espero que no sea la ultima palabra

Bien, pues si gustan dejarme comentario se los agradeceré bastante, por cierto les dejo mi dirección, por si alguien quiere agregarme, últimamente mis imouto's no se conectan y toy solita ;-;

**F**冬**u**冬**y**冬**u**冬**_**冬**n**冬**o**冬_冬**k**冬**o**冬**r**冬**y** (arroba) H冬o冬t冬m冬a冬i冬l (punto)(com)

Nada mas quítenle el kanji y listo

Nos estamos leyendo el próximo año, beshotes para todos y en especial a mi familia cibernética.

Bye bye


End file.
